La vida despúes de tí
by sheymi
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha lo han dejado, asta que despues de un tiempo se encuentra con un hermoso rubio que llego para borrar su pasado.


One short

Se encontraba en la sala de su casa, la verdad no se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, la razón era que la mujer que amaba lo hubiera dejado, ya lo había echo muchas veces, pero la amaba, eso era lo único que le importaba. Se habían comprometido apenas dos meses, parecía que todo marchaba bien, ella apenas unos días había aceptado tener hijos y una vida juntos. Pero recordaba la ultima charla que sostuvo con ella.

_que significa esto, Sakura.- preguntaba un hombre pelinegro parada frente a una joven de cabellos rosas._

_lo que te dije, sasuke. No deseo atarme a nadie. No ahora estoy en mi mejor edad. Deseo viajar, divertirme. No me quedare encerrada en una casa con un crió. No estoy para esas cosas. _

_Pero, si apenas hace una semana estábamos haciendo bromas al respecto, cuando tuviéramos nuestros hijos y viviéramos juntos.- decía sasuke, en tono dolido._

_Lo se, pero no pensaba sabes que eso no es lo que deseo, si me amas lo comprenderás._

_no, sakura, tu siempre cambias de parecer, un día estas feliz y de acuerdo y al otro ya no sabes lo que quieres. _

_No, esta vez estoy segura, es lo que deseo y no cambiaré. Pero regresare no te preocupes.- decía la chica levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia él._

_Lárgate. Vete de aquí, y no regreses.- lo dijo en un tono que demostraba dolor y enojo. La joven solo camino asía la puerta, no sin antes quitarse el anillo de diamantes que tenia en el dedo, poniéndolo en un lugar donde el lo pudiera ver. _

Eso fue todo, después de eso no supo más de la chica. Su familia tenía razón, esa mujer solo le traería desgracias. Pero supo superarlo, o al menos eso parecía, la verdad se había estancado en su trabajo y no salía de el. Su hermano, Itachi, siempre lo apoyo.

Tenia que superarlo, no frecuentaba muchos lugares y siempre veía a las mismas personas, la verdad no se le hacia raro ver parejas por cualquier lugar, del mismo sexo. Con lo normal que era eso, ya que hace tres años descubrieron que un porcentaje de barones, desarrollaron un extraño gen que los asía que se pudieran embarazar, pero se tenían que hacer un examen, el cual solo se podía hacer cuando cumplías 21 años, ya que era el tiempo en que el gen asía su aparición, el se lo había echo ya hace 6, todos los barones tenían que hacerlo, era la ley, después de tres años conoció a sakura, pero eso no era importante para sasuke.

Sasuke, quien se encontraba en una mesa de un café, se paro después de un rato, cuando iba a su carro, con su mirada de frialdad, alguien choco con el, asiendo que cayera al suelo, junto con muchos papeles revolviéndose.

itae…eso dueletebayo- decía una voz muy suave pero muy gruesa para ser de mujer.

Maldito crió, porque no vez por donde corres.- decía, sasuke molesto levantándose.

Ya es tarde. Tengo que apurarme.- decía para si mismo, y levantaba con urgencia los papeles regados. Cuando pensó que tenía todo agregado, se levanto y salio corriendo, nuevamente, pero con la urgencia no vio que se le cayeron barios papeles.

Hey, tú. Se te callo…- pero ya no dijo nada mas, el joven que se había tropezado con el había desaparecido de su vista.- demonios.- decía levantando los papeles tirados.- _"si son importantes pondrá un anuncio para recuperarlos, o talvez tienen alguna dirección. Mientras eso sucede yo me iré al trabajo"- _pensaba sasuke, mientras caminaba tranquilamente asía su automóvil.

Ya en la oficina, sentado frente a su escritorio, recordó a aquel joven, su rostro que no vio por más de tres segundos, le resulto muy lindo. No, no lo negada total, era normal ver a hombres que parecían mujeres todo el tiempo, a veces mas hermosos.

hola, hermanito. ¿Que haces?

tú, trabajo, porque no vienes a trabajar.

Si, a eso vine.- decía un hombre ya mayor, pero aun así, se veía de unos veinticinco, con el cabello largo, negro muy parecido a sasuke.- ¿que es esto?- decía, mientras tomaba una carpeta de diferente color a las demás que se encontraba apartada del resto.

Papeles, que un tipo, torpe.- decía despreocupadamente, mirando como su hermano pasaba papel tras papel.

Baya, pero no cualquier tipo, es un gestador, y uno muy lindo.- decía mientras miraba con detenimiento una hoja.

De que hablas. Además ¿Cómo sabes que es lindo, y un gestador?

Pues, aquí lo dice. Esta es su foto.- entregándole la carpeta.

Era verdad, el análisis era de una fecha reciente, eso quería decir que apenas se había echo el examen, además de ser muy hermoso.

baya hermanito, te debió encantar, porque en tus ojos se ve la felicidad.- se burlaba itachi.

cállate, solo tenemos que devolver los papeles, no creerás que son sin importancia.

Se llama Uzumaki Naruto.

¿Como lo sabes?- inquirió el menor.

El análisis lo dice, además los otros documentos también lo dicen.

A, es cierto.- la verdad no lo había visto, por estar observando la imagen del joven rubio y ojos azules. Y la palabra que estaba en verde y decía _"positivó"_

Déjame esto a mí, te encontrare a ese Joven, porque esa cara que pones me gustaría que la tuvieras por mucho tiempo.- decía arrebatando los papeles de las manos de su hermano.

Pero de que demonios hablas, cual cara, yo no pongo ninguna cara.- decía molesto parándose de su silla.

Jeje, claro que pones una, además no molestes que tengo trabajo que hacer.- decía saliendo casi volando de la oficina.

Claro que tienes que trabajar, pero no en buscar a alguien.- grito molesto._- "cara, cual cara yo no pongo ninguna cara" –_pensaba sasuke mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

Tres semanas después, itachi irrumpió en la casa de sasuke.

¡lo e encontrado!!- decía feliz itachi, saltando encima de la cama.

que, demonios te pasa, a quien as encontrado. ¿A tu sentido común?- decía adormilado el joven, quien brincaba el su colchón por culpa de su hermano.

No, hermanito, al joven rubio. El que te gusto.- decía mientras dejaba de brincar.

Ya bájate. Además, a mí no me gusto nadie.- mientras se levantaba molesto.

Como quieras, si tu no lo quieres me lo quedo yo. Dos rubios para mi a que buen día.- mientras salía a paso lento y con un rostro de ensoñación de la habitación.

Como que dos. Regresa aquí ahora mismo.- mientras salía tras de él.

entonces, tu novio tiene un primo y ese primo resulto ser naruto.

si, así es, la verdad ya me había dado por vencido, pero cuando le conté a mi hermoso rubio lo que me traía así, y con solo decirle, me soltó asta su talla de ropa interior.

Degenerado. Y bueno, ¿donde vive?

Baya, el que no quería saber nada al respecto.- decía burlón.

Cállate.

No te preocupes, yo ya planee todo, mañana mismo se conocerán, tienes que comprarle algo y como lo único que sabemos es…

No le comprare ropa intima.

Que aguado. Pero bueno será a las siete, estate listo. Para tu suerte y su desgracia, esta solterito. No puedo creer que semejante lindura pueda andar solito por la calle.

Ya cállate.

Bien. nos vemos.

Decía mientras se retiraba del lugar. Al otro día fue casi perfecto, y casi porque al rubio lo engañaron para dejarlo con el.

la verdad, que lo siento mucho, yo pensé que estabas enterado. No es mi intención molestar.

no, descuida. Pero es que me da vergüenza, estar con tigo.- decía con una sonrisa en los labios.- yo pensé que mi primo me presentaría a su novio, y bueno tu eres el hermano.

Si, disculpa.

Pero ¿es verdad?

¿El que?

Es que tu hermano, me dijo que habíamos chocado antes, y que yo deje caer mis papeles, importantes… y tu querías devolvérmelos a toda costa, y bueno por eso me buscaste, pero en el transcurso te… guste…- dijo en un murmuro.

bueno, no todo es verdad.

A si, entiendo…- decía con un poco de decepción en la voz.

Solo hay una parte que es falsa, y es que no fui yo quien te busco.- dijo con una voz muy sensual.

Pero la parte en que me gustaste, es la verdad.

¡lo sabia!- decía un itachi que salía debajo de la mesa.

Sasuke y naruto muy pronto se hicieron novios, los padres de sasuke lo aceptaron como con sakura nunca paso, su hermano lo trataba como su mejor amigo. Toda su familia se encariño con él, y el conoció a la abuela de su hermosa pareja. Tres años de relación, y naruto cada vez más deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo propio. Sasuke se alegraba por eso, sasuke respetaba a naruto, nunca en los tres años de noviazgo lo había tocado más de lo debido, ya que naruto se quería entregar cuando se casara, eso lo sabia porque antes de hacerse novios el mismo naruto se lo había dicho. Por tal motivo decidió pedirle matrimonio frente al trabajo de este. A lo que naruto respondió con un acepto, y se lanzo a los brazos de su, ahora, prometido.

Los meses pasaron la boda se tenia planeada ser dentro de tres meses, para que todo fuera perfecto. Pero se cancelo debido a un accidente que tuvo naruto, estando en cama por cinco meses. Cuando su recuperación fue completa decidieron retomar los planes que tenían para la boda.

no te preocupes, todo esta bien, solamente no quiero que te suceda nada, dejaras de trabajar y te mantendrás a salvo.- le decía sasuke, muy tiernamente.

pero, no quiero dejar de trabajar.

Por favor, solo por un tiempo. Esta bien.

De acuerdo. Y hablando de la boda.

No estábamos hablando de la boda, dobe.- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

No me digas así, además si no quieres boda, aya tú.

A mi no me importa mientras que tu seas el que estará esperando en el altar.- mientras besaba suavemente sus labios.

Naruto había permanecido cuidándose de no tener accidentes, pero tenia que ir a hacerse el chequeo general, para la boda. Además quería saber sobre su estado para tener hijos, el sabia que tener un bebe era algo delicado, y el deseaba que todo fuera perfecto.

¡yo contesto!- grataba naruto, mientras iba a contestar el teléfono que estaba sonando.- bueno, si soy yo.

Una persona se escuchaba en la otra línea.

entiendo. Salgo para aya.

¿quien era?- pregunto su abuela tsunade.

Me hablaron de la clínica donde me fui a hacer los análisis. Dicen que quiere que me presente para que me digan algo muy importante.

Bueno, espero que no sea nada grave.

Si, yo tampoco. Bueno será mejor que baya dijeron que fuera lo más pronto posible.

Si, cuídate.

Naruto salio con dirección a la clínica, cuando estuvo ahí no tardaron ni cinco minutos para hacerlo pasar.

que es lo importante que me tiene que decir.- decía el joven rubio mientras saludaba a la doctora, de pelo café y ojos negros, con una mirada que transmitía paz.

bueno, no me andaré con rodeos. Pero quiero que lo tome con calma.

Me esta asustando, por favor dígame.

Usted, no puede tener hijos. Su órgano, que contiene el manto protector de la criatura, sea roto, en todo caso que se pueda componer seria lo mismo ya que usted al no tener el manto el ciclo de un pequeño órgano que tienes para crear el liquido abiótico en donde flotara el bebe, no lo podrá producir asiendo imposible la incubación de la criatura. Pero usted esta bien, puede tener relaciones, esto no le causara daños alguno. Lo lamento, se lo mucho que deseaba tener un hijo. Pero ahora hay muchos programas de adopción, para niños recién nacidos.

Gracias. Me retiro si no… tiene nada mas que decirme…- hablaba muy bajo, ya que sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Naruto salio de la clínica directo a la casa de la familia de sasuke, tenia que decírselo, aun que todo lo que amara se fuera, el nunca engañaría a su futuro esposo.

Cuando llego, le abrieron rápidamente la puerta, había contenido por todo el camino las lágrimas y quien lo atendió fue itachi, al momento que lo vio no pudo contener más y soltó a llorar.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te hizo algo el entupido de mi hermano?

no, soy yo, no sirvo para nada.

Pero que dices, ven siéntate y platícame todo. Pero tranquilízate por favor.

Cuando ya estuvieron sentados naruto le contó itachi lo reconforto diciéndole que eso no importaba que sasuke no seria tan idiota para impedir que eso acabara con su felicidad. Pero naruto tenia muy claro lo que tenia que hacer.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, sasuke iría a verlo, le había pedido a itachi que no dijera nada. Se encontraba solo cuando la puerta sonó y fue a abrir, era sasuke.

hola mi amor.- saludo sasuke feliz.- como te fue con los análisis.- si sasuke sabia que había ido a la clínica porque cuando iba saliendo sasuke le llamo.

sasuke, te tengo que decir algo importante.

Que es.- preguntaba mientras se separaba un poco pero sin soltar los hombros de naruto.

Soy…infértil… después del accidente… - no pudo continuar ya que las manos de sasuke se despegaron de su cuerpo, asiéndole imposible continuar.

¿Qué? Es broma…- el rostro de incredulidad de sasuke era lo que le confirmaba a naruto lo que tenia que hacer.

Que más quisiera yo.

…- sasuke no decía nada, se había quedado mudo mirando el piso, sentía que en cualquier momento se iría el suelo.

Sasuke… yo… comprendería…si… quieres cancelar la boda…- estas simples palabras habían roto su corazón, el amaba a sasuke con toda su alma, pero no iba a tener atado al hombre que amaba, si el quería tener un hijo aunque no fuera con el, no se lo impediría.

La conversación termino, sasuke salio por la puerta, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

entiendo…tu decisión…- las lagrimas brotaron sin ningún remordimiento, el estaría feliz viendo feliz a sasuke. De todos modos el amor que le tenía nunca desaparecería.

Había pasado una semana desde esa platica y naruto no aparecía por la casa de sasuke, esto se les hizo muy raro a los padres y preguntaron a su hijo y lo único que fue _"la boda se cánselo" _

señor Uchiha, una joven lo busca.- decía la voy de una joven de pelo rojo con lentes.

como se llama, karin.

Me dijo que no necesitaba presentación que usted la conocía muy bien pero aun así me dijo su nombre, es sakura.

Que pase.- dijo sasuke muy sorprendido.

Claro. pase señorita.- decía mientras salía de la oficina.

Buenas tardes querido.- saludada una pelirosa de ojos verdes, igual de cómo la había visto la ultima vez.

Que es lo que quieres.

Baya no nos vemos desde hace cuatro años y lo único que se te ocurre es decir eso. Pero bueno, solo vengo a decirte que estoy lista, ya viaje y ya viví todo lo que tenia que vivir.

Y eso a mí que me importa.

Querido, sabes bien que me amaste y bueno como no conocí a nadie mas e venido a decirte esto.

Tienes razón te ame, ya no lo ago mas.

Sabes bien que puedes volver a intentarlo, además se que tu boda se a cancelado, sabias que tienes muchos empleados que hablan de mas. Además yo te puedo dar lo que el no puede.

Sakura eres muy insegura, quien me asegura a mí que no cambiaras de parecer mañana.

Como ya te dije, yo ya viví lo que tenia que vivir, ahora estoy lista para hacerme cargo de los hijos que podamos tener, además con migo si lo conseguirás, cosa que con ese que tenias no.

Esta bien, ahora después hablamos.

Nos vemos.- pero al momento de salir se topo con itachi.- adiós cunado.- dijo muy dulce y se fue.

Se puede saber que asía ella aquí.- preguntaba alterado itachi.

Hablo con migo.

Eres un idiota.- y salio como entro de su despacho.

Itachi se encontraba en la casa de naruto, quien se alegro mucho de verlo llegar.

como estas, cuanto tiempo.

naruto, solo te vine a decir, algo sobre sasuke.

¿Le paso algo? ¿esta bien sasuke?

Si, el esta bien. Solo te vengo a decir, que te olvides de el, ya encontró a otra. Se feliz con alguien mas. No puedes esperar a mi hermano por siempre.- itachi se sentía mal por decirle esas cosas, pero era lo mejor, no quería que naruto sufriera cuando se enterara de la boda.

Eso…eso es bueno… espero que sea muy feliz. Pero mira la hora itachi, es tarde mejor te vas.- mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. Cuando escucho el carro de itachi arrancar unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos _"espero que seas muy feliz"_

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, itachi y sus padres se encontraban cenando muy contentos, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron entrar a sasuke acompañado de sakura, todos los presentes se callaron.

se me quito el apetito, me retiro.- decía la madre de sasuke levantándose en dirección a su habitación.

a mí también querida.- decía el padre, y acompañaba a su mujer.

Si, se me revolvió el estomago.- decía itachi dispuesto a irse.

Pero que les pasa, no la traten así, es con la que me voy a casar.-decía molesto sasuke.

Pero a ti que te pasa, acaso ya se te olvido lo que te hizo, esa mujer es una manipuladora.

Yo me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí escuchando estos insultos.- decía sakura mirando a itachi molesta.

Si, asta que entiendes. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Lárgate.- decía mirando sakura salir por la puerta.

No le hables así.

Eres un idiota, por haber dejado a naruto, quien te ama. Y lo abandonaste en el momento en el que más te necesito, solo porque no puede tener hijos eres peor de lo que pensé. Pero he ido a hablar con él, a decirle que se olvidara de ti. Has dejado ir a un excelente hombre, todo por entupido.- esa mujer, lo único que sabe hacer es manipularte, y dejarte más idiota de lo que ya eres. Si en realidad amaste a alguien en todo este tiempo supongo yo que no serás idiota para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Sasuke no decía nada, solamente se dio la vuelta con dirección a la puerta y salio.

mi amor, que paso. Cuando será nuestra boda.- decía sakura yendo a alcanzar a sasuke.

no te quiero ver, lárgate. No vuelvas aquí nunca mas, entendido.- mientras la así aun lado e iba a su carro.

Maldito.- decía sakura viendo como el auto de sauce se perdía en el pavimento.

Naruto se encontraba en su cama jugando con el anillo de compromiso.

naruto, ven a cenar.- gritaba la voz de Tsunade desde la cocina

no tengo hambre, será mañana.- respondía levantando la voz un poco. De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse.- mañana ooba-chan, hoy no tengo hambre.- decía sin levantar la mirada del anillo que tenia entre los dedos.

Tienes que comer.- al escuchar esa voz se sobre salto, tirando el anillo por los aires y atrapándolo torpemente.

Ah, SA…sasuke… a disculpa yo…yo te iba a devolver el anillo, pero…pero no sabia si era bueno aparecerme por aya…bueno, pero no era necesario que vinieras tú… me hubieras dicho que ya lo querías y yo mismo te lo hubiera mandado… disculpa… aquí lo tienes.- decía mientras ponía el anillo frente a la atenta mirada de sasuke, quien no se movía de su lugar.- si quieres ya puedes irte, no es necesario que me digas nada.- decía dándole una sonrisa triste.

Perdóname. Fui un idiota, por favor perdóname.- mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo y besarlo.- por favor, no me devuelvas el anillo, no soportaría estar sin ti. No importa que seas infértil solo déjame estar a tú lado, es todo lo que pido. Por favor.

Después de eso la boda se llevo a cabo, siendo la más hermosa, y el novio el más apuesto. La luna de miel se llevo a cabo en una hermosa isla del sur, sonde naruto se entregó enteramente a la persona que amaba. Sasuke y naruto decidieron adoptar a un niño, y a quien escogieron fue a uno con ojos azules y cabello oscuro, como si fuera el hijo biológico de los dos. Itachi y Deidara estuvieron orgullosos de la actitud de sasuke, y esté por que su hermano iba hacer padre.

_El fin_

_Espero que les aya gustado, a mi la verdad me gusto mucho hacerlo. Espero que no les haya aburrido ya que no tiene ni lime ni lemon ni algo parecido, ni nada más que la historia de naruto y sasuke. Bueno espero sus respuestas. Además que me regañaron por andar asiendo otro fic y no apurarme a actualizar los otros dos. Pero para los que leen sonámbulo, les digo que ya esta en proceso, a aparecido mi musa de la perversión, solo espero que no se baya._

_Bueno les mando besos a tod los que lo leen. _


End file.
